Sing us a song of the century
by full moon girlie
Summary: I didn’t know when it happened, when those little silly thoughts about girls, naked, watching them in the showers, turned into a full blown crush on Rachel Freaking Berry. Sort of Slash


Hello there, Thank you for taking the time to read this, a few notes before. English is my second language and I did my best to beta it myself but there could be a few mistakes here and there.( or many mistakes) if those bug you tell me and I will fix it. O and don't put the song on repeat it will drive you crazy :)

**Disclaimer: Lyrics and characters are not mine they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Sing us a song of the century  
That's louder than bombs and eternity**

I didn't know when it happened, when those little silly thoughts about girls, naked, watching them in the showers, turned into a full blown crush on Rachel Freaking Berry.

**The era of static and contraband  
That's leading us to the promised land**

Not only is the crush a very big problem, also the fact that I try to be a good pregnant Christian, and I have a boyfriend and a sort of guy who follows me around. (not all the time, because than word would get out that Puck isn't "badass" anymore.)

Not only did I screw up with the pregnancy, having sex before marriage, but also same sex attractions, even if they are only thoughts, it's still a sin. A big one, one that gets you into hell.

**Tell us a story that's by candlelight  
Waging a war and losing the fight**

But resisting against it, it's so hard. The way she looks at Finn. (Secretly hoping she looking at me.) How I hope that she someday will look at me that way. I almost give in when we are both alone in the auditorium and she looks at me like she wants to do something to me. (or is it my imagination?) I almost stride over her, grasp her head in my hands and kiss her full on the lips and have my wicked way with her. We stare at each other and I think Rachel notices something because I vaguely recall licking my lips while watching her legs.( How can someone so small have such amazing legs, it's impossible!) because she asks me if I am alright? I mumble alright and flee out of the auditorium to race home and cry in my own room.

**They're playing the song of the century  
Of panic and promise and prosperity**

It all came out, the little lie to protect me and the baby has been figured out, by the girl who I secretly love. She told Finn. She told him because she wants him and not me. I start crying and Finn is screaming and he doesn't deserve this, because he is a good guy and he has every right to be mad and everyone is looking at me and I see Rachel's face. It's heartbreaking, more heartbreaking than anything that happened today. The moment she comes to me I am dead tired eyes thick from the crying. I almost tell her then, because she seems to care, with tears in her eyes just like me and offering to be beat up. I could never do that, but I do not tell her. We never got along so saying something like that now, no I need to plan it. First friends, than lovers.

**Tell me a story into that goodnight  
Sing us a song for me.**

After that day, I have been staying at Brittany's. She is nice and she figured my crush out after a day of spending time with me and told me in her always happy voice she will keep an eye out, maybe see if Rachel can be tempted. ( not her exact words.) So when after a month Brittany comes back with the news that she just kissed Rachel Berry, I don't know whether to hug or kill her. I decide to hug her because I wouldn't want to be murdered in my sleep by a Santana Lopez.

"Don't tell Santana you kissed Rachel."

"Okay, now go and go make happy with her."

I almost run out the door, but need to tell Brittany one more time.

"Really don't tell Santana you kissed Rachel."

I stand in front of the mirror in the hall and grab my jacket.

"How do I look?"

"Like you are about to experience to happiest moment in your life, now go before I will steal her away from you because she is really good with her tongue. You should ask her who taught her that, I should take lessons there, maybe Santana would"

"Going now!"

10 minutes later.

"Hi Mister Berry is Rachel home?"

* * *

The end, yes really you can think of an end yourself ;) have fun with it!

**I like reviews a lot (A)**


End file.
